


I Like, I Like, I Like

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruya thinks Nanase is handsome.  Thinking things around Nanase is dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like, I Like, I Like

Eight years have been kind to Haruya, no longer a miniature version of his mother, but he thinks they haven’t blessed him nearly as much as they’ve bestowed their gifts upon Nanase. He thinks perhaps it’s lucky that Nanase makes notes on his skin, as it gives Haruya an excuse for why he was staring at him, if anyone ever asks. He thinks Nanase’s BitPhone is a bit silly, and maybe that’s for the best too, because he’d just be too handsome without it and girls would probably stop him on the street.

He thinks a lot of things.

Thinking things is dangerous around Nanase, and he knows that, but he can’t help it. He’s always admired Nanase, even when he didn’t exactly know how to feel about him or treat him, but now that Nanase’s less of an awkward teenager and more of an eccentric adult…

Well, Haruya’s hormones might have been starting around the time they met, but he certainly hasn’t lost them yet.

“Haruya~” Nanase says, singsong. “Is that the same hat you wore when you were thirteen?”

Haruya shakes his head, hoping he looks calm. It’s just a simple question. “That one got too worn out and I had to throw it away. I really like the style, though, so I keep buying replacements like it.”

“It looks good on you!” says Nanase.

Saying something like that to him, when Nanase is the one who’s gorgeous, is…!

“Hmm, you’re all red!” As Haruya frantically tries not to think about anything, especially not what he was just thinking about, Nanase tilts his head. A smile slowly spreads across his face. “I’m flattered, really! I’m not half as cute as you.”

“You are, though,” says Haruya, staring at the ground while his cheeks overheat.

“Nope!” says Nanase. “You’re the cutest guy I know! Even not considering my super low self-esteem, there’s no way anyone can compare to you.”

Kill him now. Haruya squeaks and buries his face in his hands.

“That’s cute too!” Nanase’s silent for a few seconds, which Haruya figures means he’s checking his data for something not immediately on the surface. “Oh! You, uh, really like me a lot.”

This is the worst way to confess to a person. Haruya peeks from behind his hands. “Yes?” he says, like if he says it like a question maybe it won’t be true.

“You have bad taste,” says Nanase, slowly. “You could do way better than me.”

“I don’t want to.” He can’t argue with Nanase’s low self-esteem: it’s something ingrained in him, and even with this many friends he doesn’t think Nanase will ever like himself as much as Haruya likes him.

That would be weird, anyway.

“Well, as long as you know that…” Nanase brushes Haruya’s hand with his own. “I think you’re really cute, and I like you a lot, so do you want to go out?”

Haruya squeaks, almost as high pitched as when he was a thirteen year old.

“That means yes!”


End file.
